


Rosy Cheeks and Sweet Kisses

by Softsangster



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AUs, Angst, F/F, Love, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsangster/pseuds/Softsangster
Summary: Brenda x Teresa au oneshots.





	1. Pale Flesh Tainted Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa's weakness is Brenda.

There was a time when she felt invincible to the world and whatever it could throw at her.

She felt that no matter what the world had in store for her, she would still be able to keep her chin up and to keep her lips upturned in a smile. She felt that her happiness could never be broken and that her heart would stay intact. Even when she had been taken away from her parents and shifted from house to house; even when she got bullied in her first days of high school because she still wore braces; and even when people tried to take advantage of her innocence, she still tried to stay invincible.

Though, as the years passed and as she matured, she started realising that she wasn’t invincible.

She started realising that she wasn’t powerful enough to always stay positive and that there were appropriate times to be sad, too. She was allowed to let her heart break, she was allowed to cry and let her walls crumble sometimes- it didn’t mean she was weak, but it didn’t mean she was invincible either.

No one is invincible.

“God, Tommy looks so good today. I mean, just look at him. . .” A thick british accent purred, as he eyed up a boy across the cafeteria. The top of Newt’s lip twitched as he perked up at the mere sight of him. Thomas. The accent hummed again, a sound of content vibrating from the back of his throat. “I can’t wait to take him home.”

“Dude, keep it in your pants.” Teresa scrunched her nose up- noting that she wasn’t even invincible to her friend’s ridiculous comments.

Her dark, tousled hair fell in thick strands around her face. She jutted out her bottom lip and let out a breath, blowing the strands from off of her face and getting stuck in her lipgloss. Teresa’s eyes widened and she dragged the hair from her lips, frowning as she did so. How embarrassing, she hummed and fixed her hair behind her shoulders.

“When Tommy’s around? I don’t think so.” Newt spat with a laugh, knowing the discomfort he was causing Teresa.

Teresa rolled her eyes and kicked Newt from under the table, which only made Newt loll his head back and burst into laughter. He was dragging attention from everyone around them, but he could care less; Newt lived for the spotlight and attention others gave him.

He thrived off it.

Especially the attention of his new boyfriend Thomas, who he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off.  
“You’re so gross.” She huffed and slumped in her chair, folding her arms across her chest in embarrassment of all the eyes that were suddenly casted their way. Of course with Newt around, people were always staring- whether it be bad or good- and Teresa should be used to it by now, but she would never get used to the attention.

Then, a voice so soft yet rough, rang through Teresa’s ears. That voice being so heavenly and so unmistakable; it reminded her of being tucked away at home, wrapped up in the thick, knitted quilt her great grandmother gave her on her 7th birthday, with a book on her lap and a warm mug of hot cocoa tight in her grip on a cold autumn day. Sure, it was crazy how much a voice could make her feel, but hearing that voice spoken was somewhat comforting.

“I agree with whatever Teresa said.” 

Being invincible to a voice should be easy. Simple. But God, that voice seemed to be Teresa’s weakness.

“No. Not fair, Brenda. You don’t even know what she said!” Newt whined and grunted, still stealing the attention of some, but not Thomas- who was waiting for food in line.

Brenda shook her head and rolled her eyes, before leaning down and kissing the top of Teresa’s head. She stroked her hair back a few times, then sat down beside her.  
The chair squeaked across the floor, causing Teresa to wince at the ear-scraping sound.

“Doesn’t matter what she said, Newt.” Brenda hummed and cupped Teresa’s cheeks, staring at her as if it was their first time meeting and falling in love all over again. Her honey coloured eyes were glassy as they flickered back and forth, trying to take in all of Teresa and her striking features. “My Darling is always right.”

Pale flesh suddenly became tainted with the soft colours of the petals from roses.

Teresa was barely right about much, but Brenda made her feel like a know-it-all sometimes. Even in the silliest of situations, like this one, Brenda still made her feel like she knew the world and everything about it, which was wrong. Oh so wrong.

“Oh shut up, you’re lovestruck!” 

“Yeah. Says you.” Teresa took her eyes off Brenda and sent Newt a look of amusement, which earned her an annoyed huffed from the blond.

Brenda laughed like there was no tomorrow.

To Brenda, Teresa was the most comedic being around.

I love being in love, Teresa thought when she glanced back at her girlfriend. Her piercing blue eyes were captured by the beauty in front of her.

Suddenly, that comforting quilt had dropped from her shoulders and the book was thrown off her lap; Brenda’s laugh quickly making her feel as if she was sitting on a cloud surrounded by angels, each of them singing a song so beautiful that sounded just like her laugh. The angel’s fingertips dancing up and down her spine, causing her to shiver in pleasure and excitement.

“What? Did I smudge my lipstick again, Babe?” Brenda asked softly with a small smile and rosy tainted cheeks.

Teresa shook her head and wore a dopey smile on her crimson coloured lips.

No one was invincible and Teresa now fully realised that because Brenda was her weakness- the one thing that could absolutely ruin her. Tear her in two. Leave her heart in a broken mess on the cold and dirty floor. Yet she seemed to be the one thing that brought her true happiness and overwhelming joy. She was Teresa’s second home. Right there in her arms.

“Nothing. You just-” Teresa swallowed thick and loudly, but still wore a smile. “I love you.”

“Past the moon and back. My Dear.”


	2. Pale Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda doesn't love Teresa like she used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing sad/ emotional stuff, so lets see how this one goes :)

Brenda didn’t love her anymore because she loved someone else.

She went home to another lover and probably greeted her with a soft kiss and hug, asking her new lover about her day. Brenda’s hands were probably gripping this lover’s waist, as Brenda stared at her like she held a universe of stars in her eyes. They probably cooked dinner together with smiles on their faces and soft, hummed tunes floating through the air. That night, they probably fell asleep on the couch with their limbs tangled, their breaths heavy, and dreaming of nothing but each other.

God, they probably woke up and kissed with as much passion and love as they could conjure, even if they had a terrible morning breath.

Brenda probably loved her new girl more than she ever loved Teresa.

The stocky girl wouldn’t have stayed up twisting and turning, trying to think of a way to win her back because letting her go was the hardest thing she had ever done. Going everyday, now, without seeing each other, scared her and left her questioning why they even broke up. Brenda probably didn’t spend every waking minute thinking about Teresa and all her little quirks- about how wonderful they made her.

Oh, she probably didn’t shed as many tears as Teresa did.

Brenda didn’t look sad, like Teresa did, whereas she had dark bags under her dying, pale blue eyes. Instead, the short haired girl was smiling and laughing.

After only being apart for a few weeks, Brenda had already moved on, which made Teresa question her worth.

Was she even that important to Brenda?

Was all the time that they had spent together nothing but worthless and that easy to forget?

Did she mean a single thing to Brenda, or was she just with Teresa- not because she was in love, but just because she was lonely and in desperate need of company?

No.

How could Teresa undermine and think of Brenda like that? 

Brenda was nothing but loyal and sweet to Teresa when they were together, so the tired, blue eyed girl found it hard to think negatively of her. Hell, Teresa couldn’t utter a near negative word about Brenda without wanting to cry and take it all back.

Brenda probably spat words laced with venom and pure hatred about Teresa without a single regret, spilling all of her secrets and embarrassing stories. Her new lover probably knew more about Teresa than the girl herself did.

“How?” 

A cry left her.

“How could you leave me like this, Brenda?”

No one was there to listen to her gut-wrenching sobs and screams, begging for mercy, as if Brenda had something on her.

“Why?”

Teresa wanted to hate her, but she never could.

“Why did you choose her instead of me?”

Hating Brenda was near impossible, yet the girl probably despised Teresa after their breakup.

“Why?”

A scream clawed at the back of her throat, but she didn’t let it escape. Instead, she just clutched Brenda’s flannel pajama shirt to her nose, inhaling her fading scent as she stay huddled on their bed— now, Teresa’s bed.

Fuck, Teresa still loved her more than she did when they first met, but Brenda was in love with someone else now.


	3. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brenda and Resa make a big compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of drabble, I guess? I don't really know.

Teresa felt like an idiot and god, she was beyond embarrassed. Nothing could compare to how she felt right now; not that time she almost peed herself when she watched Coraline, not the time she bled through her new and very cute denim jeans and walked around classes, before having some stranger point it out to her. Not even the time when her and Brenda were making out and instead of pulling back to excuse herself, Teresa burped right in her girlfriend’s face, which lead to her apologising and Brenda laughing so hard she was almost on the verge of crying. Nothing. None of those moments could compare. They all seemed so lighthearted, like funny stories you’d share with friends over a beer or two, compared to what Teresa had done.

It wasn’t something lighthearted and amusing, well to Teresa it certainly was anything but amusing. In fact, it was utterly heartbreaking and caused Teresa to become a crying mess as soon as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door closed, landing face first on her shared bed with Brenda. Even though she knew her makeup may very well stain their new, floral duvet, Teresa could care less. She used the whole duvet as a way to wipe away her tears and snot.

It wasn’t a pretty sight, but when has it ever been a pretty sight to watch someone cry and then see the horrific aftermath of tear stained cheeks, makeup smudged on places where it shouldn’t even be near, with a heavy, stuttered breath? Fortunately, Teresa knew how terrible must she look because this wasn’t some soft sniffle with a few stray tears from her eyes, it was loud crying with, snot running from her nose and a trail of saliva left over her chin and bedsheets. It was the most horrific kind of cry. The kind of cry that people only ever do for horrible things. Like finding out about a loved one passing, or losing a close friend, or when you break up with the sure love of your life.

No, Teresa didn’t break up with anyone or lose a friend, though she wasn’t too sure where her and Brenda now stood after tonight. After Teresa had done the most courageous thing someone madly in love could ever do. Propose.

Though, when she asked, Brenda said no and Teresa could swear that she felt the whole world being taken from underneath her feet as it crashed down around her. But not only that, they were out at some fancy restaurant with all eyes on them as soon as she bent her knee and pulled out that little, black velvet box. So, Teresa was politely declined, whilst everyone watched with pity in their eyes and soft coos leaving them, as she excused herself and left the building, tears welling at her beautiful blue eyes. She was beyond embarrassed, but she was expecting a sweet, sweet ‘yes’ from brenda because not too long ago they were talking about spending forever with each other. Hell, they were even sharing cute baby names and possible places that they could move to. Together. So, the ‘no’ hit Teresa like an oncoming train.

She wasn’t sure what she had done so wrong. Maybe it was the ring. It was only a small diamond ring because that’s all she could afford and she hoped that Brenda would understand. She was the more understanding one out of the both them, Teresa had told everyone several times. Or maybe, just maybe, the idea of marrying Teresa wasn’t all that it was shaped up to be and Brenda now despised it because it was now a reality and not some pipe dream between the two that they shared whilst lying in bed, their limbs tangled, their eyelids heavy and their voices distant as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Resa?” 

Teresa jumped and quickly sat up on the bed, staring at that curvy figure in the door frame that could have her on her knees in seconds. She let out a weak cough and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, which technically wasn’t hers. Teresa had stolen Brenda’s jacket because it fit like a glove and made Teresa feel as if she was wrapped up in Brenda’s loving arms. But now she guessed that she should probably give it back and give back all of Brenda’s jumpers that she’d claimed as hers and some of her pretty necklaces that had pretty stones tied to them.

“Oh my god, please don’t cry, baby.” Brenda hushed and quickly made her way towards Teresa, almost throwing herself into her arms because it hurt to see Resa cry, especially because of her.

Shrugging Brenda off, Teresa let out another soft cry. “How else am I supposed to react, Brenda? You don’t wanna marry me, even though I was pretty damn certain that you did!”

Brenda sat right next to Teresa on the bed, staring at her with glistening eyes, as she watched Teresa completely crumble to pieces next to her. “I’ve told you this before, babe, but I don’t really believe in marriage. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t wanna spend forever and ever with you.”

“I. . . I thought you were joking about that.”

Teresa stared right back at Brenda, disbelief evident on her breathtaking features. Now she felt like a real fucking idiot. The biggest idiot of them all. How could she not tell that Brenda wasn’t joking? How great of a girlfriend was she?

“I wish I was, now. . . But, babe, just because I said no doesn’t mean that we don’t have to be together anymore. We can still have lots of babies and buy a fancy house in the suburbs without being married.” Brenda reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind Teresa’s ear, slowly moving her hand to brush over Resa’s tear stained cheeks, which broke Brenda’s heart. “We can still be happy together without being married. Everyone can, actually. But please don’t leave me, my blue eyed beauty. I can’t see my life without you.”

“Why don’t you believe in marriage, Brenda? Why?” Teresa hiccuped and glanced down at her stocking clad feet, too afraid to look at Brenda in the fear that she might think twice and just walk out the door.

“Because. . .” Brenda let out a heavy sigh and placed two fingers under Teresa’s chin, tilting her head up towards Brenda. “It could change things and it puts this strain on people, ya know? I mean, we can still be in a serious relationship without needing to be married and I still wanna be with you, Teresa. Til the day I die or until you get sick of me.”

“I could never get sick of you.”

“Well, you never know.” She short haired girl shrugged, watching as Teresa dropped her gaze back down to her feet again.

Teresa wiped her eyes and coughed, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. She didn’t want to leave Brenda because if she did, then why on earth would she propose? Teresa wanted to spend every waking minute with Brenda, learning new things about her and learning new things with her. She wanted to move into a cozy house that they could both afford with kids, or dogs, or maybe both and do all of that annoying parenting stuff. Like, going to boring PTA meetings, waking up at a crazy hour every weekday just to get everyone out of the house so they weren’t a minute late, and being able to help with homework and school projects. Teresa wanted that with nobody else but Brenda.

“I was thinking, ya know, as we drove home that maybe we could compromise.” 

Teresa frowned and looked up at Brenda, her blue eyes filled with utter curiosity.

“Compromise?”

“Yeah. Like, uhm, you wanna get married but I don’t, right? But, we still wanna be together, right?”

Slowly, Teresa nodded, clueless as to where this was going and she was kind of dreading it actually.  
“How about we use the rings you bought as something kinda like. . . Promise rings? We wear the rings as like a symbolic way to show people and ourselves that we’re gonna be together forever and that we promise ourselves to each other, but, without the pressure of marriage hanging over us all the time.” Brenda explained, getting caught up in her words. “Does this even make sense? I mean, that’s pretty close to marriage, right? And I would do anything to make you happy, babe. You know that.”

It was a great idea and seemed pretty close to marriage anyways, apart from the fact that Teresa wouldn’t be “Teresa Despain” and that Brenda wouldn’t be “Brenda Agnes-Despain”. Also not to mention that there would be no ceremony and it would feel like they were just. . . Girlfriends. But as much as Teresa liked the idea of marriage, she wanted to be with Brenda and she had this small nagging feeling that Brenda might warm up to the idea of a possible marriage with her.

“Okay. That sounds okay.” Teresa managed to hiccup out, smiling weakly.

“Here— Pass me the rings.” Brenda opened her hand out, a small grin on her lips. She watched with care, as Teresa pulled a black box from out of her jacket pocket and placed it in her hand.

Carefully, Brenda opened the box and gawked at the rings. There was two beautiful, diamond rings. Neither of them very big, but god, they were certainly beautiful. So, not wanting to drop or ruin them, Brenda slowly took them out of the box and took Teresa’s hand, prompting her blue eyed beauty to stare at her and bite her lip nervously.

“Miss Teresa Deedee Agnes, do you promise to be mine forever and ever?” 

For some reason, a silly smile managed its way onto Teresa’s face, as she nodded stupidly. Brenda wore a dopey smile now, sliding the ring onto Teresa’s perfectly manicured finger, watching as her girl’s face lit up; all of her shed tears and heartbreak, seemingly forgotten about, as the glimmer of the ring seemed to sparkle in her bright blue eyes.  
Without a breath of hesitation, Teresa took the ring from Brenda’s hand and stared at her with a kind of eagerness and hope, though some fear evident because she was afraid that Brenda would suddenly turn around and say no. Again.

“Um, Brenda Despain, do you promise to be mine?”

“Forever and ever.”

She slid on the ring, but it was a little bit tight around Brenda’s finger, causing them to let out a soft laugh, before they shared a soft kiss. A kiss that Teresa had been craving all night.


End file.
